Leo Stenbuck
Leo Stenbuck (born ?, ?, ?) is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Leo "The Legend" Stenbuck. Stenbuck is currently wrestling unoften in WWE, currently signed under the "SmackDown" Brand. Creation Leo was initially created in WWE SvR 2006. Stenbuck was the first CAW created by his creator. His name, Leo Stenbuck, was not initially intended to be his final name. His initially (temporary) name was in fact Leo Stenbuck, but it then changed to a differetn name then another, as well as then to another, but eventually on, it reverted back to Leo Stenbuck. Leo Stenbuck's appearance was initially quite simple, being the long hair the signature blue face paint, the sole armband (with the signature dragon design) on his left arm, the pants with the dragon design and the shoes with the dragon design. A little later on following Leo's creation, he was then given a shirt for his entrance attire that has a light blue colored (closely to "cyan") shirt with the reptileish design, as well as the mask resembling make-up on his face, which was never again used) Fighting Style Stenbuck's fighting style is shown off in a variety of ways, as he has a variety of fightiing styles within his fighting style : *His Striking style is reminiscent of three people, Jeff Hardy, Booker T, and Rob Van Dam. About 75% of his striking moves in WWE SvR 2006, he utilizes Jeff Hardy-type style strikes, as he was given Jump Spin Back Kick. About 20% of the striking moves are that of Booker T's, one being Outside Crescent Kick 2. The 5% of his striking moves are that of RVD's moves, one being Feint Leg & Sweep. *His Grappling style is a mix of Luchadore and speed, and containing a few of other nonrelated stlyes Professional Wrestling Career Uneasy Allies (Late2005-2006) Leo Stenbuck was scheduled to debut on September 17, 2005, but instead made his debut on the September 19, 2005 episode of RAW, as part of the Main Event, fighting Triple H, whom was accompanied by Ric Flair as his manager. Personal Life In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*Osaka Stunner - Late 2005-Late 2006; used rarely thereafter :*Osaka Street Cutter - 2007-present - innovated :*Modified Springboard Leaping Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown - Late 2005-2006; used as a signature move from Late 2006-present {Hurricanrana 7 in SvR 2006} :*Swinging Corner Springboard Cutter [Dudley Dog 1 in WWE SVR 2006] - Late 2005-2007; used as a signature move thereafter *'Signature Moves' :*Somersault corkscrew leg drop - 2009-present :*''Queen Suplex'' ([[Wrestling holds#Straight jacket|Straight jacket] electric chair suplex) :*Leg-feed spinning mule kick :*Vertebreaker :*Stenbuck runs towards his opponent and leaps on his shoulder and executes a hurracanrana, and instead of performing a rana pinning hold, he performs multiple punches to the opponent's face. :*Headscissors Armbar, usually ended with a headscissors :*A Dropkick to a cornered opponent's back, followed by a Schoolboy Pin :*Wrist lock transitioned into a standing Dragon Sleeper :*Spinning Wheel Kick :*Dropkick, usually inverted :*Dropsault, sometimes inverted :*Stenbuck performs a cartwheel, followed by a backflip (to reach a cornered opponent) ended with an inverted dropkick {Handspring To Kick in Sv.R 2006} :*Leg-feed spinning crescent kick enzuigiri :*Bridging Saito suplex :*Inverted Suplex (usually to an opponent sitting on the top turnbuckle) :*[Rolling Clutch Pin in WWE SVR 2006] :*Dragon Screw legwhip (usually as a counter to a kick) :*''Legend Drive'' (Modified Sitout Sleeper Slam - Leo faces his opponent and puts his opponent's left arm in a hammerlock and the right arm in a half straightjacket, and executes a rear sitout sleeper slam) :*Stenbuck grabs an opponent's arm, who is leanng against the ring ropes, and irish whips his opponent to the ring ropes on the other side of the ring, Stenbuck then executes a jumping inverted dropkick, as the opponent bounces off the ring ropes :*Modified Dragonrana (rather than executing one front flip in the dragonrana, Stenbuck executes two) :*Hurracanrana transitioned into a DDT :*''Queen Sunset Flip'' (Handstand headscissors into a a sunset flip) *'Common Moves' :*Running Jumping high-angle hook kick {Outside Crescent Kick 1 in WWE Sv.R 2006} :*Dropkick, as a Flapjack or Spinebuster counter {Front Dropkick 4 in WWE Sv.R 2006} :*Stenbuck jumps onto an opponent's shoulders and then twists around into a Sunset flip pin {Hopping Sunset Flip 1 in SvR 2006} :*-Wrestling move- {-Name of move in WWE SVR games-} *''Taunts'' : :*Main : The Hurricane's held closed-arm taunt. :*Signature : Squatting / Crouching Taunt. Managers Entrance Themes :*"Pieces" - Dark New Day' - WWE - Raw 2006-Late2007. :*"Civilized?" - Arthemis - WWE - Mid2009-present. Records Trivia